Désirs et Supplices
by Immortal-Nemesis
Summary: "Hermione, je t'apprendrai la ferveur." Des murmures dans le noir, la terreur envoûtante des désirs inavoués. La lionne dans l'étreinte froide du serpent.


**Désirs et Supplices**

Des bruits de gouttes s'écrasant sur le sol. Je reprends connaissance. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Quelle question. Trop longtemps. Dans ma bouche réside le goût de la bile et de la drogue que j'ai vainement tenté de régurgiter à grand renfort de contractions abdominales avant de sombrer dans les Ténèbres. Depuis des jours, voire des semaines, le temps s'égrène ainsi. Je suis allongée sur de la pierre humide et moisie, les pieds enchaînés au mur. Ma baguette m'a été ôtée, bien sur, ainsi que tout ce qui aurait pu me servir. Dans les laps de temps où ma conscience s'éveille, je vois des serviteurs inconnus s'agiter autour de moi, me faisant boire et manger de force. Dans les premiers temps, j'avais voulu mettre un terme à mes jours par le biais de l'inanition, mais inutile. Leur maître avait paré à toute éventualité.

Mes souvenirs étaient flous. Un champ de bataille, des hurlements. La résistance. Un sortilège lancé par des yeux aciers derrière un masque mortuaire, une douleur, et l'éveil dans ces cachots à l'odeur de sang et de rouille. Je suis prisonnière d'un mangemort. Que me veut-il ? Il me garde en vie, il m'affaiblit. Dans les premiers temps, je m'attendais à ce qui est réserver à toutes prisonnières, au sévice qui brise l'esprit autant que le corps. Mais nulle visite hormis les serviteurs silencieux comme des ombres tristes. Qu'en est-il de la bataille ? De mes amis ? Suis-je désormais répertoriée sur la liste des morts au champ d'honneur ?

Au fil de mes éveils, je me suis résignée à l'idée de mourir ici. Mais combien de temps encore avant la fin ? Pourquoi me garder en vie alors qu'il serait si simple de m'éliminer ? Dans les premiers temps, je m'échinais à hurler jusqu'à en devenir presque muette. Puis, j'ai tenté de mettre fin à mes jours, de différentes manières. Morsure sanguine à la langue, strangulation avec mes chaînes, refus de toute boisson ou nourriture. Mais tout cela fut inutile, à chaque fois les ombres arrivaient, me soignaient, et enfin me sédataient. Maintenant, mes états de conscience se résument à ma joue sur l'humidité poisseuse des dalles, mes cheveux emmêlés, mes lèvres gercées par la salive qui s'en écoule dans mon sommeil artificiel et mes membres inanimés.

_Qui est le Maître ?_

Cette question tourne et valse dans mon esprit embrumé. Je passe en revue tous les mangemorts de ma connaissance, tentant d'évaluer ce qui serait la pire des situations. Leurs noms défilent dans mon esprit, murmures hideux et angoissants. Je tente de faire appel à la logique, d'utiliser mon cerveau si souvent admiré par mes pairs, mais la drogue annihile toute pensée, toute idée. Je sais que la réponse est juste là, je la connais, j'ai deviné, mais je l'ignore.

Je deviens folle. Je deviens folle. Je deviens folle.

_Qui est-ce ?_

Il va venir, je le sais. Aujourd'hui. Je me suis éveillée dans un autre endroit. Je suis lavée, peignée. Je sens un étrange parfum. Mes vêtements ont changé. Je ne porte qu'une faible robe de toile noire. Uniquement cela. Une terreur lancinante me traverse en me rendant compte que tout ceci est arrivé dans mon sommeil. Aurait-il pu passer dans mes états d'inconscience ? Je ne sens aucune contraction indiquant un passage dans mon corps. Je n'ai pas été violée. Uniquement préparée pour cela. La salle est différente. Je suis toujours dans un cachot, mais plus propre, moins humide. Mes mains sont enchaînées au mur, pas assez haut pour que je puisse me mettre debout et pas assez bas pour que je puisse m'asseoir. Rapidement, mes bras deviennent douloureux. Pour être dans une position confortable, il faudrait que je m'accroupisse, ce qui relèverait ma robe et exposerait mon intimité. Plaisir d'humilier. Je reste donc pendue au bout de mes bras en feu, me relevant difficilement l'aide de mes cuisses.

Les ombres passent. Toujours silencieusement. J'ai été nourrie, une fois de plus. Sorte de bouillie infâme associée à une liqueur douceâtre. Mais ils ne m'ont pas droguée. Il me veut consciente. _Il..ou Elle._ Mes bras me lâchant, je me résigne à m'accroupir le temps que mon bourreau daigne se présenter. Je soupire doucement en sentant mes épaules se relâchant dans un mouvement musculaire brûlant. Je ferme les yeux. Inspiration. Expiration. Ne pas paniquer. Ne pas hurler. Il va me torturer, je le sais. C'est une évidence. Me violer, évidement. Je n'ai pas été formée pour endurer cela. J'ai un instant une pensée pour les Londubat. Ils en étaient devenus fous. Était-ce ce qui m'attendait à présent ? Nous avions vu des corps d'amis, abandonnés après leurs supplices. On ne nous avait pas formé. Juste ceci : _"En cas de capture, mettez fin à vos jours par tous les moyens possibles. Souvenez-vous, que vous parliez ou non, vous serez torturés et assassinés."_ La terreur tissait sa toile soyeuse au creux de mon abdomen, boule glaciale et douloureuse qui m'empêchait de respirer plus le temps passait.

J'avais perdu le fil des minutes lorsque j'entendis des pas dans le couloir. Rapidement, je repris ma position initiale, pendue au bout de bras afin de conserver jusqu'au dernier moment un semblant de dignité. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement qui renforça immédiatement mon angoisse lancinante. Les ombres entrèrent, posant dans un recoin une sorte de malle de bois noir. Lourde apparemment. Les instruments du bourreau ? Une silhouette encapuchonnée entra, renvoyant les serviteurs d'un geste droit de la main. Une seconde suivait, plus petite et plus fine. Une fois seuls avec moi, ils se séparèrent de leur sombre tenue, me révélant les auteurs de ma captivité et déclenchant un long hurlement silencieux au creux de ma gorge. Malfoy, père et fils.

Draco Malfoy se tenait en retrait, fouine impertinente et peureuse au visage blafard en me contemplant. Il semblait craindre de croiser mon regard. Tout le contraire de son père. Lucius Malfoy se tenait droit devant moi, son regard d'acier durement posé sur moi, la bouche tordue dans un sourire cynique. Ses longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc cascadaient le long de ses épaules jusqu'à sa chemise d'un noir d'encre et de mort, tout comme le reste de son corps. Après m'avoir bien regardée, de ce regard prédateur qu'ont certains hommes à la vue d'une femme, il se tourna vers son fils et lâcha d'une voix tranchante :

_"-Beau travail Draco. Maintenant tu peux nous laisser."_

Il ne demanda pas son reste. Sans un bruit, sans un dernier regard, il quitta la geôle. Les Malfoy étaient des serpents. Mais je ne me rendais compte qu'à cet instant qu'il existait différents serpents. Draco était de la race des couleuvres. Infâme, sinueux, fourbe, se glissant sous la roche au moindre bruit, au moindre frémissement, mais non venimeux. De ceux qui effraient plus qu'ils ne font de mal. De la race des victimes. Mon bourreau appartenait à la race des cobras, que l'on ne remarquait pas forcément tout de suite, mais fascinants, magnifiques et extrêmement venimeux. De ceux qui peuvent attendre des jours et des semaines, tapis sous la roche, que la proie soit assez faible pour être dévorée. Je me sentais tétanisée face à ce prédateur qui avait bien pris garde à m'affaiblir pour être sur que je sois à son entière merci. Et maintenant, il allait me torturer. Un abyme glacée s'ouvrit au creux de mes entrailles.

Tranquillement, il s'avança vers la malle et l'ouvrit. J' étais trop loin pour apercevoir son contenu. Il posa sa baguette.

_"Tu vois Hermione, on va faire cela sans magie. A la manière des tiens, de ta race infâme."_

J'avais sursauté en entendant le tranchant de sa voix. J'avais envie d'hurler, de battre en retraite, de me fondre dans le mur jusqu'à disparaître de son champ de vision. Tout mon esprit combatif avait disparu face à son regard froid et vide devant moi. Un sociopathe. Il ne ressentirait rien en me découpant en morceau jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus que poussière. Je voulais appeler au secours, je voulais que quelqu'un vienne m'aider, je voulais mourir sur l'instant d'une pensée. Mais tout était vain désormais. Il n'y avait plus rien. Rien que mon corps à la merci de ce fou, de ses envies et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne m'achever. Je commençais à hyperventiler, ne me souciant plus d'avoir l'air forte, cela serait inutile.

_"Je ne suis pas là pour te faire parler. Tout ce que tu sais, j'en suis déjà informé. Nous avons remporté la bataille. N'attends aucun secours de la part de tes alliés, la plupart sont morts ou presque. Les fuyards ont autre chose à faire que de venir secourir une pauvre otage inutile. D'autant que je me suis bien assuré que nul ne sache de qui tu es prisonnière. Même le Seigneur Noir l'ignore."_

Il avait sorti de la malle une sorte de fiole rougeâtre, décorée d'argent et s'était accroupi devant moi. Mes jambes effectuaient des mouvements frénétiques semblant vouloir dicter à mon corps de lui échapper. Mais le mur retenait et écharpait un peu mon dos, mes poignets s'écorchaient dans leur entrave de fer. J'étais incapable de réfléchir, ou même de parler. La terreur avait étendu sa toile jusque dans ma bouche et mes poumons. Ma cage thoracique semblait sur le point d'éclater sous les assauts brutaux de mon cœur, et de ma respiration désordonnée. Et lui me regardait avec un visage impénétrable, mais dont les coins de sa bouche laissaient apparaître la moquerie devant la peur qu'il m'inspirait. Ses mains étaient gantées. Je compris pourquoi lorsqu'il ouvrit la fiole et plongea deux doigts dedans, qu'il leva à la hauteur de mes lèvres. Je basculai la tête en arrière, dans l'espoir d'échapper à cette potion inconnue, qui ne pouvait être que du poison. Sans émotion, il me gifla durement. Assommée, je ne pouvais rester qu'immobile alors qu'il retraçait mes lèvres du bout de ses doigts imbibés avant de me faire boire le reste de la fiole.

_"Bientôt, tu comprendras. Le filtre que tu as ingurgité est une potion très rare et surtout inconnue des non-initiés tels que est appelé Larmes de Lenwyn. Lenwyn était autrefois un sorcier de génie mais dont le talent fut annihilé par l'amour insatiable qu'il porta à une jeune nymphe. Il se mourrait de vivre sans elle aussi il concocta un piège à son attention, et une fois entre ses mains, il lui fit boire ce filtre à base de ses propres larmes de désespoir. Le filtre entraîna une dépendance affreuse, une passion inébranlable qui fit renoncer à son amour tout désir de fuite. Elle resta sa possession le restant de ses jours. N'est-ce pas magnifique ?"_

Je sentais la terreur refluer faisant place à une sourde langueur. Plus je tentais de lutter intérieurement, plus la chaleur se rependait dans mes muscles, mes membres et même au creux de mon corps. Ma tête semblait avoir été plongée dans un bain de sensualité et de lascivité. Je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie, être touchée. Être touchée par _Lui_. Mon corps n'était plus qu'un gouffre sans fond de désir. Une vague de résistance persistait en moi, lointaine, si lointaine. Juste de quoi me souvenir de qui il était. De pourquoi je ne devais pas céder. Et pourtant, j'échouais. Je le voulais. Je le voulais contre ma volonté. J'étais inerte au bout de mes chaînes, luttant furieusement contre l'envie d'écarter les jambes pour m'exposer à son bon vouloir.

_"Ce que tu veux désormais, tu vas l'avoir. Mais je vais te montrer des plaisirs dont tu n'aurais même pas oser rêver. Je vais te montrer un montre de luxure et de Ténèbres. Je vais t'apprendre la jouissance dans la douleur."_

Un cri déchirant fusa dans mon âme quand je compris ses paroles. Il allait me torturer et me forcer à aimer cela. Je m'agitais furieusement entre mes chaînes, mais le frôlement du fer sur mes poignets me déclenchait d'horribles frissons délicieux, le tissu de ma robe sur ma chair était un feu délectable, et mes jambes l'une contre l'autre étaient autant d'extase honteuse. Je tombais rapidement inerte au bout de mes chaînes, étourdie par le désir et la chaleur qui tressaient mes vaisseaux et mes artères.

Avec un sourire cruel, il déchira ma robe de ses deux mains, me rendant nue à ses yeux. Je retins un gémissement sous cet acte. Puis il laissa courir le bout de ses doigts le long de mon cou, des mes seins, de mon ventre et de mes jambes sans réellement me toucher. Mon corps se tendit contre ma volonté vers lui, dans l'attente d'un toucher plus appuyé. Sa main gauche se serra fort sur ma hanche pendant que l'autre me pinçait durement un mamelon me faisant crier de plaisir autant que de douleur.

_"N'aies crainte. Entre douleur et douceur, il n'y a qu'une lettre."_

Sa main commença à descendre, plus bas que mon ventre, m'effleurant seulement et me faisant crier de frustration. Mon cœur pulsait dans mes tempes et semblait vouloir s'échapper d'entre mes côtes. Brusquement, il attrapa ma chaire la plus tendre entre deux de ses doigts, pinçant et massant doucement répandant une chaleur piquante au creux de mes reins et jusque dans ma colonne vertébrale. Je n'étais plus qu'un pantin sous son contrôle, soumise et envieuse de son bon vouloir. Il était si bon d'être victime. Si cruel.

_"Tiens-toi tranquille."_

Il me détacha les mains et je glissais à terre. Je n'étais plus capable de m'enfuir. Pire que cela, je n'en avais plus l'envie. Ma peau semblait avoir sa propre conscience, un sens aiguë de la pierre sous mon dos, de sa présence à proximité, me rendant tremblante d'attentes inachevées. La peur était toujours là, tapie sous le désir, la peur de la douleur et de la proie que l'on désire malgré soi. Il se releva, et alla chercher quelque chose dans la malle. La terreur me clouait au sol. J'avais peur de ce qu'il pourrait me faire. J'avais envie de ce que j'ignorais. Une faim féroce me dévorait les entrailles, rivalisant avec la terrible angoisse des tortures à venir. Elles se battaient à grands coups de griffes, tentant de décider qui l'emporterait pour ma perte, pour me noyer et m'achever.

Il revint avec une longue corde écarlate entre ses mains. D'un geste il me dicta de me lever, ordre que j'eus du mal à exécuter à cause de mes jambes tremblantes d'angoisses, de frustration et d'efforts suite à ma position inconfortable. Sous son regard toujours aussi fermé et glacial, il me passa presque délicatement la corde autour du cou, puis noua mes poignets dans le dos, la fit passer entre mes jambes, entre mes seins, à nouveau autour du cou. D'un autre geste, il me fit signe de m'agenouiller, ordre que j'exécutais avec un fort gémissement, la corde me mordant aux creux de mes reins, provoquant brûlure et délice. Avec un entrelacs habile, il noua ce qu'il restait de corde à mes chevilles, non sans l'avoir une fois de plus passée entre mes jambes. J'étais désormais à genoux, la chair enserrée dans ce cordage couleur de sang, me maintenant les poignets dans le dos, presque collés à mes chevilles, mes jambes écartées au niveau des genoux et resserrées aux pieds, la gorge étranglée sans m'empêcher de respirer. Il semblait apprécier le fait que ce serpent de lin et de soie souligne le cuivre de ma peau, en me maintenant totalement à disposition. Le cordage était parfaitement lisse, excepté un simple nœud situé exactement sur mon clitoris. Celui-ci, que je savais n'être pas là par hasard, me provoquait déjà quelques brumes de plaisir et avec épouvante je me demandais ce qu'il comptait faire de moi maintenant. Et surtout, combien de temps cela allait encore durer. Allait-il enfin m'achever une fois son plaisir assouvi ?

Je l'entendis à nouveau chercher quelque chose dans la malle avant de sentir sur ma peau quelque chose qui me fit couler une sueur glacée dans le dos, alors que mon âme se déchirait en un long hurlement désespéré. Le désir avait un instant reflué face à l'assaut de la panique, acéré et bileuse. Si la peur avait une couleur, c'était assurément celle de l'acier de ses yeux. J'avais senti le touché du cuir sur ma peau. Il était revenu face à moi. Il avait ôté sa chemise, se dressant désormais devant moi de toute la hauteur de sa splendeur albâtre, fascinant et dangereux. Il ne portait plus que le pantalon de toile noir et ses bottes en cuir sombre comme l'horreur. Ses cheveux luminescents semblaient se mêler au marbre de son buste. J'aurais aimé qu'il soit hideux, défiguré, ou ne serait-ce que libidineux, sale ou colérique. Mais il était beau, d'un calme assuré, son corps était d'une perfection irrémédiablement façonnée par les Dieux du Châtiment. Et au bout de ce bras parfait se trouvait l'objet de mes larmes refoulées.

_"Tu vois, ceci se nomme un chat à neuf queues. Un nom mystique pour un bel objet."_

Il fit glisser les lanières terminées par un nœud de cuir le long de la peau de mon dos. Le mouvement déclencha un frisson de plaisir sur ma peau assoiffée autant un tremblement de frayeur. Je priais tous les Dieux de la Terre pour avoir la force de supporter cela, d'endurer la douleur et surtout, de ne pas avoir l'humiliation d'y trouver du plaisir comme il l'attendait. Je respirais pour tenter de fuir l'évanouissement, je mordis ma lèvre durement pour reprendre mes esprits mais cela fut un échec. Sa voix suffisait à m'immobiliser, me tétanisait à ses pieds.

_"Hermione, je t'apprendrai la ferveur."_

Et le premier coup de fouet tomba. Il déchira ma chair de ses neufs bras tragiques et alors que je me cabrai pour échapper à ses griffes, les cordes se resserrèrent provoquant la friction du nœud vicieux sur mon clitoris. Je hurlais de douleur et de plaisir confondu. Mon cerveau ne savait plus comment analyser les signaux qui lui revenaient. Mon dos suppliait la fin de cette agonie, le reste de mon corps criait pour plus. Chacun de mes mouvements entraînait un sensible déplacement du cordage aboutissant fatalement à un plaisir inimaginable.

_"Tu commences à comprendre. Et quand tu supplieras,je t'accorderai ta grâce."_

Au fond de mon âme suppliciée, je me jurai de ne jamais supplier. L'humiliation était le dernier ingrédient de cette recette machiavélique. Les coups continuaient. Toujours sur mon dos, toujours aussi délicieux. Je hurlais, je me cabrais, mais je ne suppliais pas. Le filtre semblait prendre de l'ampleur avec le traitement que je recevais. A chaque coup, je me sentais plus désireuse de lui, de son corps, de sa voix envoûtante.

_"Ne refuses pas le plaisir. La vie est trop courte pour s'enfermer dans des conventions morales. Il n'y a de moral que ce qui te sert, ce qui te satisfait. Savoures chaque plaisir, chaque sensations que tu éprouves. Abreuves-t-en jusqu'à en être ivre. Le vice n'est dicté que par Dieu, et qu'est-ce que Dieu ? C'est l'ennemi des hommes. Il leur a donné la soif du pouvoir et de la domination mais leur dicte d'être des moutons obéissant. Les hommes sont faits pour la passion. Ne te sens pas coupable. Libères ton corps du tombeau de ton esprit. La culpabilité n'est qu'un sac de pierre, tu es libre de l'abandonner au détour du chemin. Comme tout un chacun, tu es livrée au joug du Bien. En quoi se flageller de nos désirs les plus naturels serait-il bien ? Abandonnes-toi Hermione, le vice n'est un mal que parce qu'on le veut. L'on est sale que si l'on le décide. Laisses parler ton âme. Je ne veux que t'éveiller et non pas te détruire."_

Chacune de ses phrases était ponctuée par un coup. Il ne se limitait plus à mon dos à présent, il frappait sans pitié mes cuisses, mon ventre, mes épaules, épargnant tout de même mon visage. Je me tordais, je n'étais plus qu'un paquet de nerfs à vif, enchaînée à mon plaisir qui grimpait petit à petit, si lentement que j'avais l'impression de devenir folle, que lorsqu'il déborderait cela entraînerait ma perte, ma chute inexorable. Le cordage se resserrait à chaque mouvement, m'immobilisant peu à peu, appuyant toujours plus impitoyablement sur mes chairs désormais trempées. Puis il s'arrêta alors que j'étais au bord du gouffre, prête à succomber à l'abysse.

_"Supplies à présent."_

Les yeux débordant de larmes, je capitulais. Je suppliais d'une voix haletante qu'il me libère, qu'il m'accorde cette chose que j'ignorais mais que je voulais ardemment. Mon corps hurlait une faim que je n'avais jamais connue et je sentais que cet abyme dans lequel j'allais me jeter serait l'expérience la plus incroyable de toute ma vie. Mon esprit me criait de ne pas céder. Je ne le souhaitais que plus fort. Alors il frappa. Plus durement qu'avant, plus rapidement aussi, ne laissant aucun répit entre chaque coup. Je me tordis encore plus fort qu'auparavant, je luttais contre la morsure sans pouvoir m'en empêcher et la vague augmenta en conséquence entre mes jambes. Et enfin elle m'inonda. Je me noyais dans un torrent de lave, mes yeux étaient flous d'une brume rouge alors que la douleur explosait dans chacun de mes nerfs que qu'un plaisir indicible tressait chacun de mes vaisseaux, chacune de mes veines. Ma peau semblait trop petite pour pouvoir ressentir tout cela et je hurlais encore et encore.

Je repris mes esprits la joue contre le sol, j'avais chuté dans ma jouissance. Il se baissa à ma hauteur, découpant mes liens brutalement avec un couteau, sans jamais m'entailler. Je ne pouvais quitter la mer orageuse de ses yeux. Un scalpel de glace se frayait un chemin dans mon cœur alors que je comprenais que je l'aimais à présent. D'un amour malsain qu'ont les otages pour leur bourreau, je l'aimais d'une folle perversité sortie des recoins les plus noires de mon psychisme. Je me haïssait pour cela. Je n'étais qu'une faible chose, une femme, un individu la race des victimes. Je n'étais qu'une proie, et j'aimais le fauve qui déchirait mes chairs pour dévorer mes organes. Sa main se serra brutalement dans mes cheveux et il leva mon visage à la hauteur du sien.

_"Pardonnes-toi Hermione. Comme je me suis pardonné que tu sois ma faiblesse la plus noire."_

Et il m'embrassa. Un baiser à la hauteur de sa personne, dur, violent et passionné. Je crus mourir de soulagement au contact de sa peau. Je le haïssais d'être ma faille la plus inavouable. Depuis l'ingestion du filtre, mon corps ne semblait attendre que le sien, que le fait qu'il me touche, qu'il me plaque contre lui. Je serrais mes bras autour de son cou et je criais alors qu'il mordait ma nuque, imprimant la marque sanglante de ses dents. Ma main remonta dans ses cheveux, incroyablement soyeux, seule marque de douceur sur sa personne si froide et cruelle. Mon esprit hurlait "arrêtes", me suppliait de me souvenir que tout ceci demeurait une abomination, une horreur, une torture infâme. Mais je ne pouvais plus voir plus loin que son corps contre le mien, que le fait qu'il m'ait soulevée contre le mur dont les pierres heurtaient la chair blessée de mon dos. Mes jambes étaient nouées autour de sa taille, je sentis sa main défaire sa ceinture et soudain je le sentis à l'intérieur de moi. Il m'avait prise comme on conquière une proie, durement, sans pitié. C'était douloureux. C'était bon. Il me baisait contre ce mur sans sentiment. Et pourtant, et pourtant sa bouche exprimait ce que son corps niait. Il m'embrassait toujours plus fort, sa langue seule montrait la passion retenue, la folie cachée, la haine et l'amour. Mes mains griffaient son dos sous ses grognements alors que je hurlais de plaisir. Je hurlais la jouissance à venir et pourtant je pleurais des larmes amères. J'étais dépendante maintenant, je ne pourrais plus que supplier ce que mon corps voulait au détriment de mon esprit. Je l'aimais d'une passion amère qui me donnait envie de vomir. Et au sein de ce déchaînement émotionnel, je jouis alors qu'il me baisait contre ce mur. L'orgasme explosa en moi comme une nausée, me laissant pantelante contre lui, suante de soulagement et comme brisée.

Il me relâcha, me laissant glisser à terre. Rapidement, d'une netteté chirurgicale, il se nettoya, et rangea son matériel. Il se rhabilla sans un regard pour moi, ayant remis son masque impénétrable. Mais l'avait-il seulement enlevé ? Il se rapprocha de moi avec une autre bouteille à la main et lorsqu'il fit couler son contenu dans ma gorge je reconnus le goût de mon sommeil artificiel.

_"Lorsque tu seras brisée, tu n'auras plus aucun intérêt et je t'éliminerais. Alors j'espère bien que tu lutteras longtemps, pour je puisse te conserver, comme un papillon épinglée dans ma vitrine."_

Déjà je sentais le coma m'envahir. La vie ne serait plus que cela maintenant. Un sommeil bileux entrecoupé d'une passion aussi malsaine que coupable. Je me perdrais petit à petit dans les limbes du désespoir jusqu'à ce que mon esprit ne se déchire et alors seulement il m'achèverait. Et dire que malgré cela, je n'avais plus envie de m'enfuir. Le filtre et la drogue me conservait à jamais entre ses mains et ce sous ma pleine volonté. A cette idée, ma gorge laissa enfin échapper le long hurlement glacée qu'elle retenait depuis le début. Je hurlais à m'en arracher la trachée. Le cri se changea peu à peu en murmure sanglotant alors que je tombais dans l'inconscience.

_"Tu es mon jouet préféré."_


End file.
